Los sucesos de mi VIDA
by ANII-CHAN
Summary: Encontraste un libro, en una pequeña librería, al abrirlo notas que es un diario de una tal Sakura Kinomoto, ella te contara una parte de su vida y como es que termino escribiéndola, mil cosas le pasaran a ella, tal vez sea un simple diario de una persona "x" pero tu no sabes que secretos guarda esa persona. Es mi primer fic de este fandom


_Hola mucho gusto me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, tu no me conoces yo tampoco te conozco pero esta historia la quisiera contar yo no sé si era interesante o algo por el estilo pero, quisiera que aparte de mi misma y de unas cuantas personas la sepan… que será orgullo por lo que viví o algún tipo de masoquismo para volver a recordar cada una de mis experiencias de la vida, porque de eso se tratar este libro, que tu mi lector anónimo tienes en tus manos de los cuales exprese cada una de mis vivencias, de las personas que conocí, que perdí, con las que reí y llore, espero que no te aburra con esta simple introducción, solo espero que con esto ya que solo es mi vida como la tuya y como la de todos. Me Sakura Kinomoto y esta es mi vida…_

Yo me crie junto a mi familia en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Tokio que se llamaba Tomoeda, aquí naci y crecí junto con mellizo menor Toya, pero más parece mi hermano mayor, mi padre Fujitaka y mi madre Nadeshico ambos eran muy felices, me acuerdo que cada vez que teníamos oportunidad salíamos a acampar los cuatro, las cenas en la terraza viendo las estrellas, mi padre cantando tocando su guitarra y madre acompañándolo con cantos que después se volvían una unificación de voces cuando cantábamos los cuatro. Si esos momentos eran perfectos ya que mi padre que de un comienzo era un profesor de Arqueología se volvió el decano de la facultad, que obviamente trajo beneficios y por esas razones tuvimos que mudarnos a Tokio.

yo tenía 6 años, tenía amiguitos y amiguitas por mi calle y siempre me los encontraba en el parque pingüino y disfrutábamos las tardes ai hasta que escuchábamos los llamados de nuestras madres no podría describir si en esa época era muy sociable ya que solo era una niña y quería pasármela bien y divertirme. Cuando nos mudamos no pude despedirme de ellos ya que mis padres no me dejaban salir a menudo, salía a jugar pero no a menudo como el resto de los niños la verdad que hasta ahora no se la razón. Así que los cuatro cambiamos de ambiente de un pueblo tranquilo y apacible con harta vegetación a la ciudad llena de edificios autos por doquier y mucho ruido.

* * *

**-KYAAA!- se oculto tras el asiento de su padre tapándose con su casaca y temblando levemente**

**- Sakurita, cariño ¿por qué gritas?- su madre se quito el cinturón de seguridad por un segundo y voltio hacia la pequeña que sollozaba **

**- Mami tengo miedo, esas cosas son muy grandes- dijo señalando uno de los edificios- y aquí hay mucho ruido parece que se fueran a caer encima de mi ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡Auch!- se sobo la cabeza donde había recibido unas zapatillas- ¡Toya me dolió!**

**- Eres muy chillona, no me dejas dormir después me das mi zapatilla limpia no quiero que se le queden tus gérmenes-dijo el niño con sorna y burla en su voz mientras cruzaba las piernas y brazos con el ceño levemente fruncido.**

**-TOYA! Que acaso no puedes ser mas cariñoso con tu hermana ella es una niña!- hablo Fujitaka después de mucho tiempo estar en silencio dentro del auto sin dejar de mirar al frente- se mas delicado con ella.**

**-Ella no es una niña papá-replico el niño mirando la espalda de su progenitor - es un monstruo llorón y chillón- la pequeña lloro con mas fuerza haciendo mas ruido- ¿vez?**

**Toya…- el niño se asusto un poco al sentir la voz amenazante su madre- pide perdón a tu hermana o ya sabrás lo que pasa cuando lleguemos y estoy más que segura que no te gustara, el mencioando solo asintió enérgicamente y le pidió disculpas a su hermana no quería volver a comer a comer ese aceite que su madre les dava cuando se portaban mal o les desobedecían.**

**Después de todo el alboroto la niña aun seguía asustada, así que ambos mayores les dio una leve explicación, esas cosas eran edificios en donde habían personas, podían habitarlas o solo habían empresas u oficinas. La niña al entender la explicación se calmo pero seguía algo intimidada.**

**Estuvieron dentro del auto hasta que llegaron a una residencia con reja su padre hablo con el que resguardaba esa zona le mostro algo y los dejo pasar. Al parecer era un barrio para ricos o para personas muy importantes, para los niños era un cambio casi extremo ya que siempre habían vivido de lo simple no eran pobres pero no tenia hartos lujos. Se detuvieron en una casa de color crema grande, muy grande para ambos niños que en esos momentos no pudieron evitar agarrarse de las manos sin darse cuenta, tampoco es que les molestaba ya que en verdad su relación era muy buena solo que no lo sacaban a la luz, según el niño era para que sus amiguitos ni sus padres los molestara.**

**Asi ambos bajaron aun agarrados de las manos y se acercaron a la escalera y miraron hacia arriba.**

**Hijos pasen si desean, nosotros bajaremos las ultimas cajas sus cosas ya están en su habitaciones- los niños escucharon a lo lejos no les importo quien fue, estaba metidos en su mundo admirando la enorme infraestructura. Ambos hermanitos subieron los escalón el niño empujo la puerta, miraron su interior y ya no les pareció tan grande, tenía una similitud con su hogar en Tomoeda, habían cajas por doquier, las esquivaron y subieron las escaleras ambos niños se animaron y comenzaron a abrir cada una de las habitaciones todo era tan grande y espacioso a pesar que había muchas cajas.**

**-¡Sakura ya encontré tu cuarto!- grito el niño esperando que su hermana lo escuchara, la pequeña que en esos momentos solo se encontraba en un vestido que le llegaba poco mas debajo de las rodillas corrió emocionada y abrazo a su hermano, el pequeño se paralizo y levemente se sonrojo.**

**-muchas gracias Toya- susurro en su oído y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla y entro a la habitación, que al verla le encanto era de color verde claro, el color que le encantaba y estaba decorada con marcos y algunas figuras pintadas de cerezos la flor que madre e hija adoraban, había un gran armario que conectaba al baño en el que había una ducha y bañera. Todo en esa habitación era blanco a pesar que a ella no le gustaba mucho ese color le pareció perfecto para ese lugar. Salió de de ahí y fue a su cuarto donde su hermano estaba recargado en la pared.**

**-Toya encontré tu cuarto al lado de ahí yo venía si quieres te…**

**- No gracias, está al lado no?- la niña asintió- no me voy a perder, así que no te preocupes ¿bien?**

-¡**Niños comiencen a desempacar, después les ayudaremos con sus camas nuevas!- ambos escucharon la voz de su padre y ambos lee contestaron al mismo tiempo**

**- Bueno Sakura me retiro- la nombrada suspiro, ya quisiera que su hermano le tratara con tanto cariño y respeto como en esos momentos a solas que tenían, no entendía, sus padres sabían como era su relación real así que no había que ocultar nada, soltó otro suspiro al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, quería mucho a su hermano pero algunas veces no lo comprendía**_** "es que soy niña y el niño, aunque seamos mellizos"**_

Si, eso es lo que siempre pensé cuando yo era pequeña y obviamente ya nos habíamos instalado en esa enorme casa, en la calle donde vivíamos había muchos niños de nuestra edad pero a pesar de eso pudimos hacer un niño que no tenia hermano solo un perro de raza samoyedo, eran Yukito, un niño muy dulce y amable que se había hecho muy buen amigo nuestro y su perro Yue. Ambos siempre andaban juntos ya que según con los que había dicho Yukito ese perrito le había regalado sus padres que habían fallecido en un accidente y sentía que estaban con él cuando el perro estaba a su lado. Asi los tres bueno los cuatro nos volvimos inseparables, eran vacaciones de invierno en ese entonces hasta que nos avisaron de algo.

**-Ya falta poco para marzo ¿no?- nuestra madre comentaba mientras los cuatro cenábamos, últimamente las cosas entre nuestros padres ya no eran como antes pero pensábamos que era el estrés de la ciudad- Fujitaka, ¿no crees que ya deberíamos inscribirlos a la escuela?**

**- si Nadeshico pero ¿donde podríamos ponerles?- ambos adultos dialogaban sobre qué escuela iríamos, ambos nos comenzamos a mirar incómodos asique acabamos de comer rápido y nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos. **

**Estábamos ya 15 de febrero pronto se acabaría el invierno y ¡vendría mi estación favorita! Primavera.**

**Marzo: Mis padres ya nos habían inscrito, al parecer era una escuela para personas con alto recursos económicos. Una vez había visto una película donde las personas ricas eran muy malas y crueles con las personas recién transferidas, yo no quería que me trataran mal. Así que ese día me rehusé a salir de mi cama pero como siempre mi mami levanto y a pesar de mis lloriqueos me cambio y me cargo hasta el comedor para el desayuno.**

**-¿Ya bajo Toya Ying?- mi mami me coloco en una de las sillas y se sentó al frente de mi sacando su agenda y dándole unas ojeadas, mi mami era modelo en una de las revistas más importantes de Japón.**

**- No señora, pero ya fui a ver a mi niño y ya estaba por terminar de cambiarse, mi niña hice tu favorito, panqueques- la señora sonrió dulcemente mientras dime miraba**

**Ella era Ying Fa o Ying, se encargaba de la casa y de cuidarnos cuando no estábamos era muy buena y amable, prácticamente era casi como mi mamá nos había visto a mi hermano y a mí cuando solo teníamos unos meses de nacidos se fue con nosotros a Tokio ya que ella no tenia familia. Era joven y ya tenía una hijita era como nuestra hermana es Nakuru, ella era tres años menor que nosotros y es muy apegada a mi hermano tanto que lo desespera pero igual le tenía mucho aprecio. Ambas vinieron hace unas semanas ya que ellas habían pasado la navidad con la familia de su mamá en Inglaterra, el padre de ella trabajaba como guardia de nuestra casa pero él era de Hong Kong así que ambos no tenían familia aquí.**

**-No gracias Ying ¡auch! ¡Toya!- mi hermano ya había bajado y me había dado un leve golpe en la cabeza.**

**Deja de lloriquear y come- hice un leve puchero hasta que vi que mi hermano miraba por todos lados- Ying, ¿aun no se ha levantado?- oh ya entendí.**

**-No mi niño, así que termina rápido sino, no te dejara irte- cierto, si Nakuru levanta se pondrá a llorar cuando Toya se valla, mejor yo también me apurare a pesar que me da miedito. Ambos comimos y nos esperaba un auto para llevarnos y al padre de Nakuru esperándonos para llevarnos, nos despedimos de Ying con un gran abrazo y salimos.**

**- Buenos Días a los dos- el nos sonrió y nos abrió la puerta para que podamos entrar, les devolvimos el saludo. Temblé levemente no quería ir pero tenía, ¡pero no quería!**

**- Cálmate ¿a que le tienes tanto miedo?**

**-¿Te acuerdas de la película que vimos con Yukito en su casa?- el se quedo pensando hasta que se acordó **

**- ¿en la que la chica se cayó en las escaleras por que la empujaron?- yo asentí**

**- Las culpables eran personas con mucha plata y ella era una chica que se había ganado una beca y el chico guapo se había enamorado de ella y y…**

**- No me digas que piensas que te van a hacer eso? Eres tonta**

**- Tu eres tonto, quieres que me empujen por las escalera- comencé a lloriquear**

**-No te harán nada porque yo estoy contigo- me susurro levemente y me agarro de las manos, me reconforto un poco, así que me calme.**

**El auto se detuvo y nos fijamos que estábamos en el estacionamiento y había muchos niños alrededor.**

**- Pequeños llegamos, hay una señorita esperándolos para ubicarlos en su salón- salimos y había una persona que nos sonrió**

**- Hola pequeños soy la Srta. Qing, los llevare a sus salones- ¿¡salones!? ¿No se supone que estaríamos juntos? **

**- Disculpe ¿vamos a estar en diferente salón?**

**- Si joven Kinomoto, cuando un alumno se inscribe se elige al azar en que salón van a estar, pero no se preocupen el siguiente año también hay cambios, proseguimos en esta institución tenemos 5 auditorios y 2 salas multimedia, los grados son desde el kínder hasta el tercer año de instituto, cada uno tiene su propio patio con cuatro salones cada uno, ustedes que están en primaria del primer bloque están cerca de la zona deportiva junto con los kínder y comparten comedor- pasamos por varios patios, y los niños eran grandes hasta que llegamos a un patio casi cerrado y en una esquina había un pequeña tienda y varios niños corriendo-Este es su patio a la señorita kinomoto le toca el saló joven kinomoto en el C- dijo señalando cada uno de los salones y escuchamos que toco un timbre. Ya van a comenzar las clases, les acompaño. Primero llevaron a mi hermano y yo me quede afuera- Buenos días profesora este es el nuevo alumno, Kinomoto Toya.**

**- Gracias, pequeño pasa para que te presentes- mi hermano me solto la mano y camino hasta al frente de toda la clase.**

**-Mi nombre es Toya Kinomoto y vengo de Tomoeda- mi hermano hablo con voz aburrida y se fue a sentar en un sitio vacio, me quede viéndolo hasta que sentí una mano en mi espalda**

**- vamos pequeña- yo asentí y nos dirigimos al último salón que había, toco la puerta y salió una mujer y se quedo viéndome- Profesora ella es la alumna Kinomoto**

**- si, bueno que pase- eso fue algo brusco- niños hay una nueva alumna**

**- Bu-buenos Dias soy Sakura Kinomoto, vengo de Tomoeda, es-espero que seamos buenos amigos- mire al frente y vi un asiento al fondo y fui a sentar casi corriendo.**

**- Bueno ya estamos todos así que comencemos con las actividades, dentro de un rato iremos al patio de secundaria que el director dirá unas palabras, les daré la lista de cursos que tendrán y se podrán irse hoy al medio día. Bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar.**

**Me sentía aun nerviosa, no quería estar aquí, quiero a mis amigas de Toeda, quiero que Toya este conmigo.**

**-Toya…**

* * *

Mi primer fic de SCC... es el primer capitulo y creo que me salio algo largo y todavía quería poner mas... pero dije no! es suficiente hasta ai!

Cuidense y diganme si les gusto


End file.
